


Skin

by tiedyeflag



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout, asexual sniper, sex mention, sniper is an ace bloke no pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: After dating for so long, Scout feels ready to tell Sniper a secret about himself.





	

**** Sniper stared out into the sunset from the front seat of his van when he felt a faint, warm pressure against his pinkie. He swallowed; he didn’t need to look to know it was Scout’s pinkie resting atop his. Sniper carefully slid his hand below Scout’s, feeling familiar grip tape brush across his knuckles. Then he turned his hand over and delicately curled his fingers around Scout’s hand. Without missing a beat, Scout’s hand squeezed back.

Earlier that day, Sniper had climbed into his van to go into town and pick up supplies, and Scout tagged along to keep him company. Along the way, driving past sand and rocks, Scout babbled like usual, but along the way leaned against Sniper. “We should hang out while we’re out here,” Scout suggested, “Not every day I get ya’ to myself outside the base.”

Sniper flushed, and shyly agreed. Then they reached the tiny town of Teufort. Picked up supplies and lunch. Watched a mind numbing movie at the theater. Fell asleep and be woken up by a theater usher. And now, sitting in his van, parked in an abandoned spot, watching the sunset. 

Scout shifted closer to Sniper. He laid his head against Sniper’s shoulder, still holding Sniper’s hand. “Did...Didja have fun today, Snipes?”

“You definitely made my little errand today more interesting.”

“I’ll take that as, ‘yes Scout, I had the bloody time of my life today, thank you’,” Scout said in an australian accent.

“It’d be better if you didn’t murder my bloody language, roo.” Sniper looked down.

Scout craned his neck up. “You saying I should put my mouth to better use?”

Sniper blushed. His lips quivered, but refused to make coherent words. Finally he turned his head away and hid his face under his hat with his free hand. He heard Scout chuckle, then his hand left Sniper’s. Sniper went pale, worried he’d done something wrong, and turned his head back towards Scout. Just as he did, two hands cupped his cheeks, and pulled him forward until his lips meshed into Scout’s. 

After a beat, Sniper closed his eyes and pursed his lips forward, deepening the kiss. Normally Scout’s lips were rough and chapped, but today they felt smoother, and tasted of lip balm. And they were so warm and--oh, now there was a tongue skirting the edges of Sniper’s lips. He parted them, and Scout’s tongue slid inside eagerly. Sniper shyly returned the actions, sliding his tongue against Scout’s smooth buck teeth. He could still taste mustard from lunch, layered under a coating of bubblegum. Hands wandered to the back of his head, knocking off his hat and tangling in his brown hair. Sniper found himself reciprocating the gesture by pulling Scout closer--hands well above the belt, of course. Now Scout’s entire body pressed against Sniper’s so they could feel each other’s heartbeats and heat. Scout clutched at Sniper’s hair a bit tighter, Sniper pulled Scout a bit closer, their heart rates beat a bit faster--

With a wet  _ p--chh! _ , their lips parted. They panted, moist breath brushing against each other’s cheeks. Sniper’s eyes felt heavy, but when he finally got them open, his heart stopped.

Somehow, Scout ended up straddling Sniper’s lap. Sniper’s hands laid lower on Scout’s back than he intended, pinkie fingers a touch past Scout’s belt. Sniper removed his hands and-- and why did his pants feel--oh.  _ Oh. _

“Snipes? You okay?” Scout leaned away. “You’re pale as a sheet. Kinda expected you to be blushin’ or somethin’, heh.”

“Uh--I--T--This...doesn’t usually happen.”

Scout chuckled. “Yeah, we don’t slobber over each other’s faces that often. Got carried away there, sorry.” His expression grew serious. “Do you want me to, like, move?”

“N--No! I mean, you don’t have to on my account…”

“You sure? I know you need your personal space, and I--”

“I--I...you can move if you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Aussie’s honor.”

“Alright,” Scout leaned forward and rested his chin on Sniper’s shoulder. “But if you want me to move, just say the word, and I’ll do it. Scout’s honor.”

Sniper laughed. He shut his eyes and buried his nose into Scout’s neck. Meanwhile Scout clutched the back of Sniper’s shirt while his breath tickled Sniper’s skin. 

“...Snipes?”

“Yeah?”

Finger tightened around Sniper’s shirt. “There’s...somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell ya’. Kinda the reason I tagged along with ya’. Wanted to talk to ya’ in private.”

Sniper gently pulled Scout away from his shoulder, and stared. 

“Snipes, it’s okay! Nothin’ bad, I promise!” Scout bit his lip. “Well, I  _ hope _ it isn’t bad. Like, this thing that I want to tell you, it may end up, y’know, maybe make things a lil’... _ different _ in our relationship...if that makes sense…?”

Sniper swallowed, and nodded.

“But listen; I need you to  _ promise _ not to tell anyone about this. Not even Hoots. It’s...really important to me.”

“I--I promise.”

“Cross your heart? Pinkie swear?”

Sniper drew an X over his chest, then awkwardly curled his finger around Scout’s. “I promise.”

Scout smiled, and pecked the corner of Sniper’s mouth. “Good. So...y’know how I like to bathe alone, right? Like, when no one else is even  _ near _ the showers?”

“I shower in the van, so...no?”

“Oh, crap. I forgot. So...I guess then you don’t know how I’m picky about my laundry? How I don’t like other’s stickin’ their noses in it?”

“I’ve  _ heard _ about it…”

“Alright, fine. Er...what about how I always get a fucking huge care package from my Ma’ once a month? Heard of that?”

“No...Scout?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m doing something wrong?”

“What?!” Scout reeled back, almost falling out of Sniper’s lap. “Snipes, why the heck are ya’ thinking that?!”

“Just...just thinking that you’re saying I’ve been a bad boyfriend or something for not noticing these things.”

“Nonononono!” Scout cupped Sniper’s cheeks so firmly that Sniper’s lips stuck out like a fish’s. “It’s got nothing to do with you, I swear! It’s just me! It’s just that…this thing I want to tell you, hardly  _ anyone _ knows. I can count on my hands how many people know. It’s...it’s that important to me. And I...I want to tell it to you now. Cuz’ I trust you, Snipes. And I’d hate lying to you about it if I could help it.”

“Scrrt?” Sniper mumbled through his mashed lips.

“Yeah?” Scout released Sniper’s face.

“You sure you want to tell me this big secret of yours, roo?” Sniper asked while kneading the heels of his palms into his jaw. “Is it really okay for me to know whatever it is?”

“Yeah,” Scout nodded. “Yeah, I trust you. Think it might be easier if I...show you. You alright with that?”

Sniper’s mind raced. Showering alone...secretive about laundry...and large packages from his mother...he bit his tongue as he tried to connect the dots of Scout’s ‘secret’. Maybe it was how Scout was actually a private person, despite his outgoing demeanor? But what would there be to  _ show _ for it? Then he looked at Scout’s face, staring back at him with trust and anticipation. Scout laid his hand atop Sniper’s, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the knuckles--or maybe that was just Scout’s way of calming his  _ own _ nerves.

“If showing me this secret of yours is easier for you than telling it, then I’m all ears. Er, eyes. Or, er...just, whatever makes you feel comfortable, Scout.”

Scout’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. Then he bit his lip with his buck teeth as he fingered the hem of his red shirt. He dug his nails into the fabric and dragged it upwards until it was hiked over his chest. Above his large Tom Jones SEX BOM tattoo, at his chest, was what appeared to be a snug red crop top with RED SOX printed in thick white embroidery.

“...Scout, I already know you’re a diehard red sox fan.”

“W--what?” Scout wheezed, halfway laughing and halfway in shock. “I show you my biggest secret, and  _ that’s _ the first thing you notice?”

“About wearing a tiny undershirt…?”

“It’s a binder, dumbass.”

Sniper’s eyebrows shot up. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“You  _ do _ know what a binder is, right?”

“O--Of course I do. Just--just never seen one before.” Sniper scratched his neck. “A--and I didn’t know they had sports team names on them, heh.”

Scout snorted. “Well, they don’t. My Ma’ made this one for me.”

“Do you wear it when out on the battlefield?”

“Nah, I use a… _ special _ one when I’m running. Little looser and easier to breathe in. I’m so fast no one notices any extra boobage.”

“Yeah, even I didn’t catch on. Now all those things make sense...except the care package part.”

“Y’know…” Scout waved his hand, “...menstrual hygiene stuff.”

“...”

“What’s with that look? Don’t be such a baby about it!”

“I’m not. Just...sounds weird hearing you say something so…”

“Uh, usin’ fancy words like that?”

“Yeah. And I feel like a bloody idiot for not realizing sooner.”

“Well, I’ve got good news for you, babe.” Scout wrapped his hands around Sniper’s neck. “I forgive your dumb ass.”

His lips crashed into Sniper’s. Sniper smiled behind the kiss as he blindly reached to hold Scout by the waist. When his fingers brushed against the exposed skin, however, Sniper pulled them away as if they’d touched something hot, and he accidentally broke the kiss with a gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Scout moved his hands from Sniper’s neck to his shoulders. “Did I kiss ya’ too hard?”

“I--it’s nothing.”

“Now hold on a second. If something’s bugging you, then I wanna know. Especially if it has to do with me.” Scout jabbed his thumb at his chest before his expression softened. “You can tell me, Snipes. Please?”

Sniper’s eyes trailed to the side to look at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He felt Scout’s eyes on him as well, those big, puppy dog eyes boring a hole right through his skull like a headshot. An instant kill, yet Sniper denied it as he studied his hairy eyebrows. When at last he was ready to accept defeat, he took a deep breath and looked back towards Scout.

“There’s something...I’ve been meaning to bring up with you, too. About myself. That may or may not affect our relationship.”

“Shoot.”

“So...we’ve been dating for well over a year now, haven’t we? Been on dates and...other couple stuff...but we…” Sniper dragged a hand over his face. “Bloody hell, this is awkward.”

“Hey, you sat through my fucking long reveal, I can return the favor.” Scout scratched Sniper’s chin, just the way he liked it, causing Sniper to giggle.

“Okay, quiddit you, that tickles...Where was I...I…aw, bugger this.” Sniper shook his head. “Scout, I’m a virgin.”

Scout’s eyes grew as wide as golf balls. “... You?  _ You _ , of all people?”

“Well, to be more specific, I’ve...never had an orgasm before.”

Scout’s expression went blank. “... What?”

“I--I mean, I’ve tried mastubating before, but every time it felt more awkward than good, so I stopped. You know how I’ve never had a serious relationship before, and I never had the guts to try one night stands.” He moistened his lips before continuing, “And to be honest...I don’t think I’ve ever been... _ sexually _ attracted to anyone. Ever. ‘Till you came along, that is.”

“... Oh. So, you’re saying that if we ever… Do it, then I’d be taking your virginity?”

“Does...that bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

“That a man in his mid-thirties has never had a shag before? Or has never really  _ wanted _ a shag before? Or that I have no  _ bloody _ experi--”

Sniper silenced when Scout’s palms smashed his cheeks again. Only this time, Scout’s expression was much softer.

“Snipes, babe, listen. All’a that doesn’t matter to me. I was just surprised. Figured a sexy guy like you woulda had lotsa--I mean,  _ some _ sexy times.” Scout shook Sniper’s head gently. “Heh, and you look pretty irresistible like this, too.”

“Hr hr, vrry frrny.”

Scout laughed as Sniper pried the hands away from his face. “Anyway, so are you saying that you wanna...do it? With me?”

Sniper hung his head. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I--I admit I’m a little curious, and...would feel more comfortable trying it with you, but...what if I don’t like it? And you do?”

“What about it?”

“Would that be a...what you call a ‘deal breaker’? Would--would you--” A lump formed in his throat. “Would you leave me for someone else?”

Scout’s jaw fell. “What?! No! No no no--” He kissed Sniper’s cheek, then the other. “Snipes, look at me. If we had sex and you decided it wasn’t your thing, then I’d still be with you. I’m not in love with what’s between your legs. I’m in love with--with  _ you _ .” He sealed his lips over Sniper’s for a long, long moment before adding, “‘Sides, that’s what dildoes are for.”

Sniper breathed a faint laugh. He raised his hands to Scout’s waist, fingertips brushing the skin. “Can I…?”

“Go ahead, babe. Touch me alllllll you want.”

Sniper’s hands slowly relaxed atop Scout’s midriff, soft unblemished skin against warm calloused fingers. Before he could gaze at Scout’s face, Scout buried his head beneath Sniper’s chin, stuffing Sniper’s nose with the scent of Scout’s shampoo. He sighed against Sniper’s neck, and Sniper did the same, leaning back in his seat with a gremlin snuggled in his arms.

“So…” Scout murmured, “Do ya’ wanna get laid tonight?”

“Why don’t we grab some dinner first and then see how we feel?”

“Can we stay like this a little longer, though?”

“As long as you want, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big huge thank you to birdfluff for proofreading and helping me with this fanfic! 
> 
> Soooo I headcanon Sniper is on the asexual spectrum and had to let it out. Another reason I relate to the sneep snoop so much lol  
> Of course I can't bring myself to write an actual smut--like I feel like I'm INVADING THEIR PRIVACY >///< Besides, I think the tf2 fandom already has the smut department covered lol


End file.
